Many dreams, Many goals, New threats
by guardianofartbravery
Summary: Partnering with Snowskulls. Spirit School! All of the spirits will be going to a spirit school and will be taught about their centers. Graduation day is when you see who will be a guardian and who wont. Who will be chosen? Who won't? And who are these new threats to the rest of them? Find out here!
1. Now it begins

AJ's p.o.v

"Well, here we are. Sprit Academy. Jack, we made it!" "Yeah. I know. This is unbelievable." is the response I get from next to me. My best friend Jack suddenly appears next to me with his staff, "Well, lets do this AJ." he says to me. We have been best friends ever since we met. We met when Jack saved me from the dark duo chasing after me when I pranked them and dyed their entire lair pink. They said and did some things to me that I would rather not remember. So I put my mask up and was my normally cheerful and fun self as we walked into the building. Then I saw them. The two people I hoped wouldn't be here of all sprits. So, I freeze, turn, and run as fast as possible then call on the wind to aid me and I faintly hear jack call out my name. But I continue to leave that awful place where they were.

Jack's p.o.v

AJ has been off today. But, I can always tell what my best friend is thinking about. But when I heard her say, "Well here we are. Sprit Academy. Jack, we made it!" I chuckled lightly and said, "Yeah. I know. This is unbelievable." Then I step next to her and say," Well, lets do this AJ." when we walked in to the school, I saw her whole demeanor change and her body freeze. So I followed her line of vision and saw why she froze. But, before I could say something to her, I heard her call to the wind to get out of here. I started to call after her but she made no move for me to know that she heard me. She kept on flying and I could swear I heard those freaks snickering behind

Dark duo's p.o.v

"Hey brother look. Its the rainbow brat and her little side kick Frost." "Yeah your right. Look. I've got a plan. One that will have her running in no time." As the brat and her sidekick walk in, we can tell she was thinking of what we did to her all those years ago. We also saw her features turn to a grimace and then her eye caught us standing there, watching her. Then I heard her body tense and her boot steps and she ran from her troubles. We heard her little friend yell out her name to try and stop her from leaving, when, to our left, we heard a "ooof!"and a ausie accent maybe. Welll our work here is done. She is terrified.

AJ's p.o.v.

I kept flying and looking back. I was absolutely terrified f them. Then I heard some guy yelling at me. I think its Australian but I can't be sure. But I do know that I crashed into him and I must of had this look on my face of pure horror because next thing you know he is knelling down to my height and asking what the problem was. Then, Jack came up next to me and asked if I was ok. When my vision cleared I saw it was the Easter Kangaroo that was trying to help me and figure out what's wrong with me and why I am crying. But I refused to tell him, put on a smile and and acted like nothing was wrong, "Well I hate to be a bother but I got to go places and spend pranks. Well, time to get to the dorms. Jack, lets go get our things from the teachers and get ready for class tomorrow. Then we f lew.

Bunny's p.o.v.

I was enjoying the silence of the hallways of the school well this crazed mate comes and crashed into me. I swear she looks like she has been having nightmares all her life and lived with Pitch. Wow. But I don't think that's the case. She kept looking back like something was following her. But that cant be true. If any thing got in, me and the other guardians would know. And there would be screaming panic everywhere .But just as that left my mouth bloody Jack blasted Frost shows up and ask the girl if she is ok right after I do. And, to my surprise, she answers and says she fine. Then she says "Jack, lets get to the teachers and get our stuff and head to the dorms to get ready for classes that start tomorrow." Then, they turn and fly away.


	2. Dark Nightmares

**Here it is! Chapter 2! Partnered with writer Snowskulls! Read and Review please! The sooner and more you review, the faster I update! You also get to meet another main OC. The "half and half" character! Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack's p.o.v.

As we flew away from the Easter Kangaroo, we saw Sandy sorting out everyone's bags with the help of another spirit. We landed and I noticed that it was Lena Artista, spirit of Autumn and Art. She had changed her usual outfit to a more preppy one: plaid shorts with navy-blue leggings underneath, gray ankle boots, and a navy-blue polo shirt. She looked up at Ash and me then quickly turned away. Sandy smiled at us and handed AJ her things. As he handed me my things he looked over to Lena, back at me, and winked.

"Sandy!?" I almost yelled. I looked back to AJ who was tapping her foot impatiently. I laughed, "I'm coming. I'm coming." I waved to Lena who shyly waved back. As soon as I turned to Sandy and waved at him she went right back to sorting the bags. Sandy smiled and waved back to me. Then, Ash and I flew away.

Dark Duo's p.o.v.

We watched Frosty the snowman and Rainbow Freak fly off with their belongings.

"Brother look Little Lena is trying to be a good girl. What should we do about it?"

"Her current actions are of no threat to us or any true help to them. Leave her be."

"But brother! She is assisting a... a guardian-"

"Sort and hand out other people's belongings. It is of no use to either side. She is probably just trying to speed things up; get this show on the road."

"Well brother. If you don't help me, I will have to show her her place myself!" with those words they parted ways.

Lena Artista's p.o.v.

Was that just Jack Frost?! Jack Frost! He just- I just- we saw each other in person! Sandy snapped me out of my thoughts by tapping my shoulder.

"Yeah Sandy?" Sandy motioned to the now nonexistent bags. "Oh! We are done now?" Sandy smiled and nodded. I guess it was time to take my leave. "I think I am going to head to my room now." Sandy smiled but now sympathetically. I smiled back "I will be fine Sandy. I will see you in the morning." We hugged and I flew off to my dorm room.

Sandy's p.o.v.

Poor poor Lena. She has gone through so much just to put herself through her own ringer. Jack and AJ seemed rather excited as well as many of the other spirits. Yet, AJ seemed a bit nervous. I wonder if it has to do with _The Incident_. Anyway, a few newer spirits looked at Lena strangely. I mean, I know that Jack is the spirit heartthrob here but sheesh! Don't try to death glare the poor girl! Well anyways. It was time to meet up with the rest of the teachers. So I flew off to find them.

AJ's p.o.v.

I found my new dorm and walked in. My roommate, wherever she is, wasn't here. But, she had already unpacked her things and, like there was some invisible boundary, split the room perfectly in half. I unpacked my things and set up my side of the room. I had to move some of my things around so that they wouldn't interact with her things. She had also taken the window half. _Dang it!_ I thought. I put on my pjs with no problem and sat on my new bed. My alarm clock said that it was 1:37 a.m. Wow. Time flew faster than I could! I decided to go to sleep and left my last box still packed. It was my private box that had all of my personal items in it. I tucked myself in as I drifted to sweet sweet sleep. But not before seeing a picture on the window sill. It showed... a human family...

Jack's p.o.v.

~I have a room with Sandy! I have a room with Sandy!~ This is awesome! Its like camping out with your funny, crazy, uncle for a whole year! He also let me pick the window side, so that is another plus. I unpacked all my stuff then looked over at the clock. It read 1:53 a.m. Time flew! I was just about to get ready for bed when I heard a blood-curdling scream. I opened, flew out of, then closed the window and headed in the direction of that scream.

Lena's p.o.v.

I let out a high-pitched scream along with many other screams and yells as Pitch's nightmares beat and tortured my chained body.

"Don't you DARE. EVER. HELP that Sandman ever again!" Pitch's voice echoed through the room.

"P-please s-s-stop it! s-stop it please!" I pleaded. The pain was to much. I wouldn't be able to hang on for much longer. Pitch came out of the shadows.

"Oh? But your punishment has only begun. Now SLEEP!" I felt the nightmares consume my mind as I fell into a terrifying nightmare.

~Dream Sequence~

I wake up in a snow bank, near a frozen over river. I stood up and looked into the river. It was red. It was a river...of...blood? I looked deeper in and saw faces. Three small faces reflected in the water. I turned around and saw Pitch toss me a dagger then fade away. There were three children on the ground, hurt. I ran over to them and immediately recognized them.

"C-carly...Corrine...N-nick? What happened to you? W-Who did this?" Carly looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"L-lena...why?" I tried to get closer but someone stopped me. It was Nick.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" he yelled at me. In his arms, Corrine was...dead. I saw her and sobbed. "Stay away from my s-sister... m-monster." Then, he fell. Gone. Carly looked up at me with heartbroken eyes.

"W-why did you hurt me L-lena? Why Nicky?...a-and Corrine..." her eyes dulled and I pulled her into my arms. I cried and sobbed. Pitch did this. As if on cue, he appeared.

"Well look at you now Lena. Such a pity. You used to be so much...braver. But don't worry. They are all still perfectly alive and well. But. This is what will happen if you ever dare to help those Guardians ever again." He started to back away but I was not about to let him.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!" I yelled as I grabbed the dagger off the ground and charged at him, plunging it into his chest. He stared down at me shocked and I smiled as I saw his blood drip onto the ground. I looked up into his eyes to enjoy the look of pain on his face, he deserved every second. But, when I looked up, I met icy-blue eyes and snow-white hair. His skin was paler than usual as deep red blood dripped from his now soaked hoodie. "Jack?" I gasped. "Jack...no. You can't! But...how? Why? Why did it have to be you?! No...NO!" Jack looked at me and collapsed. He looked up at me and smiled weakly.

"Le...na." his eyes dulled and I held him in my arms, shaking him gently.

"Jack! Wake up! You can't go! No! No! I won't let you! Jack please! Please!" Then everything went black.

Jack's p.o.v.

I landed near an abandoned shack that was a long way from the dorms. I held my staff at the ready and charged in. The first thing I saw was Lena unconscious on the floor, black sand spilled all around and on her. She looked beaten and weak.

"Pitch." I growled. I ran to Lena and brushed of as much of the sand as I could. I took her in my arms and flew to my dorm as fast as I could. She wasn't stirring so she must have been putting up quite a fight, even if she had tear stains on her cheeks. She was a brave one. I had decided that it would be safer for her. I tried to be as quiet as possible but Sandy had already been awake and saw me fly in with her. _Dang it._

Sandy's p.o.v.

I sat awake on my bed waiting for Jack to return. When he came with Lena in his arms I knew something was wrong. I went over to them and saw that she was beaten and looked extremely weak. I took her from his arms then healed her with my dream sand.

_Lay her on my bed. I will watch over her. _I wrote with my sand. Jack nodded and gently lifted her from my arms and laid her down. When he had finished tucking her in and looked over to me I motioned to his own bed. _Get some rest. _He nodded and drifted to sleep, somewhat thanks to me. I looked over to Lena and made a sand bed for myself right next to her. If anyone was going to hurt these two they would have to go through me.

**The next Morning...**

AJ's p.o.v.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm and got ready for my first day of school. My dorm partner had never come back. Oh well. I guess that I will see her in lessons. I wonder who she is. I just realized something. Her name should be on the door beside mine. I will see who it is when I leave. I also want to ask her _Who is that family in the picture?_

Jack's p.o.v.

I woke up to see Lena looking down at me, a small smile on her face. She did look a little worried though.

"H-Hi um Jack...um...why am I here...exactly?" I blushed. How could I forget?! She is a girl! Not to mention _IN a male dorm-room. IN a male dorm-house!_

"I...uh..um well...I- last night...heard a scream and kinda...found you...and sorta...Pitch." I slowly stopped talking. How would she take this? She looked down and away from me. Then the color left her face.

"Y-You saw!? I...I mean..I.." I saw tears in her eyes start to form. _No please don't cry! _I thought.

"I-I've gotta get changed!" She flew out the window and back to her own dorm.

"I wonder what Pitch has put her through..." I thought out loud.

_More than you or even AJ could ever imagine. _Sandy wrote in dream sand. I hope I will see her again in lessons. The sooner the better in my eyes.

* * *

**There it is! How did you like it? Got to see some of the characters backround didn't you? Who could that family be? Find out next chapter! And also. Next chapter Sparks and the boys are introduced! **


	3. Classes are now in session

A.J.'s p.o.v

The alarm sound shook me out of my nightmare I was having thank goodness. I check the time and see its 6:30 and class starts at 8:00. I had plenty of time so I do the normal morning routine and check the classes I have. Today I have Ms. Tooth and Mr. Easter kangaroo for art, truths and memories. well that sounds fun (note my sarcasm). So I get ready and see its 7:45. I still need to get Jack and found out who my roommate is.

Jack's p.o.v.

I had woken up and Lena was now gone. I wondered what Pitch had done to her to make her so scared, but then I saw the time. It was already 7:45.

"Oh shoot! I got to go and meet A.J at Tooth's class. When I opened the door, AJ was standing their looking annoyed at me.

"JACK! Come on! Lets go or we are gonna be late!"

We sped down the halls with the aid of the wind and made it to the class right in time. As we walked in, I saw AJ tense at the fact of the dark duo staring at her with evil smirks on their faces. I wanted to pound them right there, but I didn't and we slowly flew to the back and sat in the empty seats.

Sparks' s p.o.v.

Wow! This room is so big! I wonder who my roommate is. Well, I see a somewhat invisible bubble covering the room on one side, I'm guessing to separate the room. I check the time and it is 7:30. Wow i have spent a lot of time just standing here

"Yes, you have."A new voice says.

I quickly turn around, dropping my paint brush in the commotion.

"Well, to answer your question, I'm Lucia your roommate."

"Oh,hi! Well, I'm Sparks. What side of the room do youwant?" I ask.

"We can choose that later," Lucia says, "We have to get to class first."

And with that decided, they ran off. Well, technically they flew.

Nobody's p.o.v.

It was pretty obvious that there was a change in the way AJ was acting during her classes. Even the teachers were worried ,but they had to continue class.

When Tooth gave everyone the truth pill she said, "Okay everyone. I will ask each of you a few simple questions and you must answer them truthfully."

Once almost everyone had taken their turn, the only three left were A.J., Jack, and Lena. Jack went up first and answered his questions shortly. A.J.'s turn was next and she was a nervous wreck. She wasn't able to even listen to Jack who was trying to calm her down. She began to have a flashback and no one could stop it.

(FLASH BACK)

During each of the classes, the dark duo was staring at AJ and jack. Her fear was getting worse by the second and Jack was getting more and more worried about her as the time went on. Even the teachers seem to see a change in the normally peppy girl she usually was. Now she was shaking hard, whispering to herself, playing with her fingers or hair constantly. Her breathing pattern was far off from where it should have been. Every teacher was worried about her but their was nothing they could really do for her. But they knew if it get worse they would have to do something. Many students had been telling the headmaster, hoping he will do something to help her, but so far nothing was happening.

(FLASH BACK OVER)

So, as silent as a mouse she crept up to the center of the class and Tooth started the questions.

"What's your name?"

"AJ fools"

They continued back and forth like that until she popped the biggest question

"Are you hiding anything?"

She knew she had to lie and keep all her secrets safe inside her mind so her answer was no. Tooth seemed to have bought it. Directly after she answered, the bell rang.

Lena's p.o.v,

The girl with the weird hair is obviously hiding something . Is Jack helping? Well now i'm just plain confused and so is almost everyone else in this class. Except for the dark duo lounging in their usual back row comfort zone. They always stare at that poor girl and jack. I really hope that girl is my roommate. Then i could get to know her better and probably see what is up with her. I'm pretty sure she is. From what i'm seeing she is the spirit of maybe music? pranks? I will have to ask. Well that can always wait till later.

"BEEEEEEEEEPPPPPP!"

There goes the bell. I can finally get out of this class! I really didn't want to take my turn and luckily i didn't have to. Now I'm gonna head to my dorm and see if i can find out who my roommate is. When i get there it's as i thought. It's the wierd haired girl from this morning.

She looks to me and says,"Oh! You must be my roommate. Hi. I'm AJ spirit of april fools"

A.J.'s p.o.v

I guess it was a win,win,lose, lose for me. On the plus side, I found out who my roommate is. Lena seems pretty nice but looks like she wants to get all in my space. square That will be a problem for her because I will only trust two people in the is world. Jack and Sandy because they don't press for information and i actually feel comfortable talking to them and not wanting to close myself up in front of them. During class, I can tell people were getting worried and wondering whats up with me. Jack had looked like someone had taken his staff and broke it multiple times. Well now it is time to finally face the music. I'm in way over my head with all this.


	4. Powers, centers, and Secrets

**Hello everyone. I'm so sorry there was no author's note last cchapter but I really wanted to let you guys read the chapter ASAP. Thank you for reading and please leave reviews. I think this story only has one review. So yeah, please review. Also if you like the story, please favorite and follow. Thank you. **

* * *

**In the courtyard**

**Nobody's p.o.v. **

Jack frowned as he practiced wielding his ice abilities and tried to hit the targets with them. Usually he was spot on but today he was hitting everywhere and everything but the bullseye.

"Dang it!" He yelled.

Unknown to him, he froze everything around him in frustration. He leaned on his staff and thought about Lena and A. J. Jack knew about the incidents between A.J. and the dark duo. But he wanted to know what Pitch had done and is seemingly continuing to do to Lena. He was rudely snapped out of his thoughts when someone yelled at him.

"Hey!"

Jack turned around to see a "man" taller than him walk up to him and get a little too close for comfort.

"Hey idiot. Watch what you're doing next time."

This guy had a now frozen robotic arm. Jack winced. Then, two others looked over to them and one walked over. He walked to the metal-armed man and used his fire abilities to melt the ice.

"Calm down Metalgear." The boy said calmly.

The 'Metalgear' person glared, "Lay off, Overflame. This is my fight. Frosty here froze the arm you just thawed."

The other male walked over to them, smirking.

"Relax you two, to Jackson, Nate. Its for the best._ Or _he could've just thought nothing of it. Y'know, him already being a guardian and all. He probably thinks he is above the rest of us."

Jack's eyes widened in shock.

"I-I didn't mean that at all! I didn't even-"

"Didn't even what?" Nate growled.

Nate was really fired up now. Jackson just facepalmed and the other one smirked. Jack gulped as he realized that his situation was a very bad one.

**In A.J. and Lena's room**

**L**

Lena sat on her bed and stared out the window. She smiled and looked down at her picture that was still where she left it on the window sill. She looked to A.J. who seemed to be in her own little world and sighed, breaking the slightly uncomfortable silence. A.J. snapped out of her thought aand looked to Lena.

"You say something?" A.J. asked.

Lena turned her head to face her, "Hmm? Oh, no. Sorry. Just... lost in thought too i guess."

A.J. nodded then looked at what Lena was holding.

"Hey Lena... um... who are they?"

Lena looked down and saw the object that A.J. was interested in.

"You mean the people in the photo?"

A.J. nodded," Yeah, you know them? Wait of course you do. Stupid question. I meant y'know. Who are they? They look human."

Lena thought for a bit and had a short mental battle with herself. _If i tell her, would it irk Pitch? Would it put my family in jeperoady? It can' t be that bad can it? _She thought a bit more and decided to tell her the truth.

"Yeah.. their my...human family."

A.J.'s jaw dropped, " really?! But that picture is in color! How old are you really?"

Lena smiled," i may look fifteen but I am actually twenty one."

A.J.'s eyes widened, " ONLY 21!?"

Lena blushed, a bit embarassed, "Well yeah."

A.J. smiled, "Wow...when was the picture taken?"

Lena's smile faded, "This was the last picture taken of us before i...died..."

A.J. closed her mouth, "Oh... I'm sorry...what happened after-"

" IIt's something I would rather not talk about. " Lena frowned as she got up and headed towards the door.

A.J. watched her, " I'm so sorry..."

Lena ddidn't look back, but looked down, "I...I'm gonna take a walk. Be back soon. " And with those words said, she exited the room.

**In the courtyard**

**Jack's p.o.v.**

I slowly stepped backwards as Nate corners ne against the wall.

"N-now calm down. Don't do this!"

This was bad. This guy was mad and i mean MAD. He went to punch me when I dodged and ran for my life, quite possibly literally.

**Lena's p.o.v.**

I walked around the courtyard, looking up at the sky. I took a deep breath and lowered my head only to gasp and raise a wall of leaves and wind.

**Jack's p.o.v.**

I looked behind me as I ran, watching Nate quickly gaining on me. I knew i could fly but then it would be unfair. So i continued to run, dodging explosive metal gears until I heard a gasp and looked foward to see Lena raise a wall if wind and leaves to protect herself. I was stopped by the wall but Nate's gears weren't

"Lena!" I shouted as they flew at her. Nate stopped running and gasped as we both heard her yell in pain. I winced and once the wall collapsed, ran to her side. The gears must have exploded because her entire left arm was cut u and burnt.

**Lena's p.o.v. **

I held my arm gingerly. It was in excrutiating pain, the fact that there were both cuts and burns all over the entire arm didn't help. Jack ran to my side.

"Let me see it." He said gently,"don't worry i won't hurt it."

I looked up at him, jeez I must've looked preety pathetic, and slowly showed him my arm.

**Nate's p.o.v. **

I stood, frozen as I watched Jack hold Lena's arm. She was definitely holding back tears. I growled, frustrated, and tuned around then walked away.

**Jack's p.o.v.**

I held Lena's arm as gently as I could.

"I'm going to try to help you with the burns a bit, okay?"

Lena nodded with a grateful smile on her face. I gave her a reassuring smile and began tto materialize a snow cast-like structure on her arm. She winced at first but soon eased into it. I winced when i saw the four other guardians running to us.

**A.J.'s p.o.v.**

Great. Now I feel bad about mentioning the picture to Lena. As I was thinking about how I was going to apologize, I heard a loud explosive sound. I found out that the sound came from the courtyard. Wait, wasn't Lena out there walking?!

" Please be okay! Please don't be hurt!" I whispered as I flew as fast as I could to the courtyard.

**Sparks' s p.o.v.**

I was almost done drawing a picture of Jackson Overflame when a loud boom rang through my ears. It even mademe color some of Jackson's body red! I wasn't able to fix it and I was mad. Who dared disturb MY work for their stupid power practice?! I stormed out of the room and into the coutyard to find out.

**Lucia's p.o.v. **

I was calmly reading when i heard a loud boom-like sound. I look up to see Sparks storm out of the room in the direction of the sound and I followed her. I wonder what it was...

* * *

**DONE! What do you all think? Remember to review and if you like the story favorite and follow. Next chapter should be out soon! See ya! **


	5. Uh oh This could be bad

**So sorry Its been forever! Please forgive me! Enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

**AJ's p.o.v.**

I rush outside as smoke begins to clear. I wonder to myself if there was some kind of explosion. There was, but _where _the explosion was completely reassured me that I should have never let Lena leave the dorm room. My fear was made real when I see Jack gently holding her arm and putting it in a snow cast.

"I...Lena...I'm so sorry..." I feel my eyes water as I notice the condition her arm was in, "It's all my fault!"

Lena looks up at me and just smiles, "What are you talking about? You didn't do this to me. Besides I will be fine."

I slowly nod and smile slightly at her. Jack slowly steps away from Lena as do I when I realize that the professors are here.

**Bunnymund's p.o.v.**

"Okay everyone back away! Give the girl some space" I yell as students begin to enter the courtyard. My eyes almost immediately land on AJ and Frostbite.

I sigh, "I'll get ya some help Lena."

Lena looked up at me and nodded, speaking quietly, "O-Okay..."

I could tell she was in a lot of pain and I wanted to help her. All of us guardians except for Jack know about Lena's predicament. If only I could help her...

**Tooth's p.o.v.**

I flew beside North and Sandy as they followed Bunny into the courtyard. There was a lot of smoke.

"An explosion?" I thought out loud.

North shook his head as his eyes landed on one of the students.

"Lena..." he and I said at the same time.

Bunny had already made all the other students back away from her. I flew to Lena's side and saw her left arm wrapped in a cast made of slowly melting snow. I meet her gaze and smile sympathetically. She smiled slightly and winced as the snow continued to melt, exposing her burnt and cut arm to the sun. I gasped as I saw her arm.

"Wh-Who...who did this to you?"

Lena shook her head and shrugged, probably sending excruciating pain through her arm as well as the rest of her body. I felt horrible for her. I see Jack and AJ and motion for them to come over. Jack immediately walked over and began to reinforce the cast. AJ just stood in shock before walking back to her dorm. I sigh but smile slightly. There was a reason that we put these two girls in the same room.

**North's p.o.v.**

I see AJ run away and Jack watching her. Guilt crosses his face and I send Sandy to bring everyone else back to their dorms. Once its just us guardians and Lena I make Sandy put her to sleep and Jack carries her to the infirmary. Before he walks away I stop him by placing my hand on his shoulder,

"Who?"

Jack looks down at Lena then back up at me, "I don't know his name and it's no one's fault anyway. If anyone is at fault here it is me."

I see his expression change from guilt to determination. That made me that much more suspicious. The guardians are about to do what they are meant to do. Protect.

**Sparks's p.o.v.**

Ugh! I'm so mad! First a stupid explosion ruined my drawing! Now a student has been hurt! Then we all get sent to our dorms. I look at my drawing then just flip it over and begin working on the other side. After some time I look at the clock and then out the window. The boys are all walking to the main office. I lay on my bed after I put my drawing away in its folder and decide to take a nap. Besides, dinner time is still a few hours away.

**Lucia's p.o.v.**

I see Sparks look over to me then look away. I don't think she saw what I was able to because she is still completely focused on getting revenge for her drawing. I wonder who the poor girl who got hurt was. Sandy made us all go back to our dorms so I wasn't able to see much. I look at Sparks and see her fall asleep then I look out the window to see the boys walking over to the office.

"Uh oh... This could be bad..." I thought out loud.

**Jackson Overflame's p.o.v.**

Trudge. Trudge. Trudge. That's the only sound I hear... and it is driving me insane. Something happened to someone and apparently they only know a guy did it. I swear if it was that Nate Metalgear guy...

**_At the Office_**

I see North, well, now Professor North, walk in and shut the door. He looks at us like we all murdered someone. Well, all the guys are here so... oh man... some guy in this room just broke a universal law and hurt a girl.

**Nate Metalgear**

As I stand in North's office I wince as his voices booms and echoes. He tells us that whoever hurt one of the girls, a spirit named Lena Artista, better step forward. I look down at my arm then look away. I get mad one time and this is what happens! I surpress all of my feelings and look up with a calm, serious face.

"I did it. I hurt her."

I watch North dismiss everyone else except Jack Frost and me. Jack looks at me, looks away, and nods. North locks the door and sits us down. This is going to be bad.

**Jack Frost's p.o.v.**

I walk in as all the other guys walk out. Now it is only me, North, and the guy who threw the gears. I wonder how the truth was revealed. As if he heard my thoughts he spoke up.

"I told Professor North the truth." he states.

North nods and sits both of us down. His voice turns serious and becomes as loud as usual.

"Now that its just us, start explaining."

I was about to answer when the other guy spoke.

" I'm sorry alright. Jack was acting up, froze my arm, I got mad and chased him, then when I threw gears at him and he dodged them they hit some girl. I didn't mean it but it happened."

He looks down and sighs. I stare at him until North breaks the silence.

"Thank you Nate. Now, Jack, is there anything _you_ want to add or say?"

I look at him and slowly shake my head.

"No. He told the truth."

North nods and gives Nate his punishment.

"Nate, already you have shown the inability to become a guardian, but you will not be expelled. You will work with me on weapon repairs for the rest of the year after lessons and still be expected to keep up with your regular school work."

I looked at Nate who nodded and, in the least, accepted it all with dignity and honor. I kind of want to get to know him better now, but I'm focused on two things. Well, two people. A.J. and Lena.


End file.
